1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ostomy wafer which is the part of an ostomy bag set mounted to the person and to which detachable ostomy bags may be mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, in order to obtain suitable flexibility, ostomy mounting wafers are prepared by fixing two parts to each other, where one part is adapted to be fixed to the person and the other part is adapted to form a landing zone for the ostomy bag. These parts are attached at the ostomy opening. However, this attachment must both be strong and sealed in order to prevent leaking.
Hitherto, this assembly/sealing has been performed by either using adhesives or heat welding.
Using adhesives provides a wider range of possibilities as to the actual shape of the attachment area and the thickness of the materials at the zones of attachment. However, for a number of reasons, the use of adhesives has been rejected as the proper way of attaching these parts. One such reason is the fact that the adhesive may present an environmental problem. Also, the use of adhesives adds a number of demands as to the adhesive and other materials useable. In addition, the long term stability of the adhesive connection is questionable.
Heat sealing/welding, on the other hand, avoids the use of adhesives but it results in the parts being deformed at the sealing due to the heat and pressure applied. In addition, the materials must fulfill certain requirements as to melting points and in particular the material thicknesses in the welding zone. Thus, both the dimensions required by the welding and the undesired dimension changes caused by the welding will provide weak zones and generally prevent the element from being useful for connection purposes in the area around the welding zone.